Forum Shinra 2
by Lunagarden
Summary: Vous voulez savoir sur quoi discutent nos personages préférés dans le forum Shinra? Un petit clic et vous le saurez ;


Kikou ! Me revoilà !

Après quelques reviews j'ai pu constater un point commun entre elles. Toutes parlaient de la fanfic ''FaceBook'' de l'auteur Axelle. Je n'ai pas lu la fanfic en question car je suis nouvelle ici, je n'ai donc pas eut le temps (malheureusement) d'explorer et de lire toutes les fanfics en français. Je m'excuse auprès de l'auteur en cas il a cru que je lui copiait son idée, c'était nul mon intention au contraire :s (pas taper comme aurait dit emokami lol).

Maintenant qu'on a enterré le katana de guerre (oui je sais, on dit Hache de guerre, mais je pratique le katana moa xD), voici une version plus originale de Forum Shinra.

Bises calines à tous et merci pour vos remarques, je les prends de façon constructive tant qu'elles sont faites poliment

(**MDJ : abréviation de Mot Du Jour ou Phrase Du Jour)**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy

* * *

**Forum Shinra 2**

**MDJ : ****Les membres du SOLDAT classe 1 sont priés de se servir des punching-balls du gymnase pour s'entraîner et non des carcasses de Chocobo gelés de la réserve de viande. Merci.**

Zack Fair : Rohh, zut ! C'est qui le con qui a cafté !

Genesis : Surement pas moi, le sang sa tâche horriblement sur mes vêtements et l'odeur agresse mes sens délicats. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas au Héro de temps modernes ?

Angeal : Gen, arrête d'être jaloux de Séphiroth.

Genesis : Jaloux de m'en prendre à un tas de viande accroché au plafond ? Woah, quel héroisme ! D'ailleurs il est où Séph ?

Zack Fair : Sûrement en train d'aiguiser son Katana long de trois mètres en s'imaginant empaler le petit malin qui a vendu la mèche ?

Genesis : Je ne me sens pas du tout visé, tu vois. Et pourquoi vous passez votre temps dans le congélateur à viande ? Il y a rien de drôle à faire dedans ! Ça pue, c'est sale et c'est un délit au code d'hygiène par-dessus le marché !

Zack Fair : On s'en tape du code d'hygiène !

Genesis : T'as pas remarqué qu'il y avait aussi une insigne disant ''Entrée d'animaux non autorisée'' le petit chiot ?

Zack Fair : Ouh ! Toi si je te mets la main dessus !

Genesis : D'accord. Mais lave-la avant. Je tiens pas à attraper tes germes.

Angeal : C'est plutôt les germes qui ont peur de crever à ton contact Gen.

Séphiroth vient de se connecter au forum.

Séphiroth : Mes amis, ce soir on mangera de la viande.

Genesis : Pourquoi ? Tu as encore empalé un chocobo avec ton katana ? Genre difficile de manquer la cible avec la taille qu'elle fait.

Zack Fair : Pourquoi ? Tu te sens disproportionné comparé à lui ?

Genesis : Mmm. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un double sens dans tes mots ?

Zack Fair : Parce que je n'ai pas ma langue dans la poche ?

Genesis : J'en sais rien. Je n'utilise pas la mienne pour lécher les bottes d'un certain Classe 1.

Angeal : Gen, tu joues avec le feu là.

Genesis : Angeal, je SUIS le MAITRE du FEU.

Angeal : Faudra pas me dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

Zack Fair : Faudra surtout prévenir aux autres Classes du SOLDAT que la viande de Genesis n'est pas comestible.

Séphiroth : Mmm, ça dépend.

Genesis : Ça dépend de quoi, héros en herbe ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?

Zack Fair : Il est dingue de l'affronter comme ça, lui !

Séphiroth : Si je te découpe en fines lamelles et que je te fasse griller accompagné de petits champignons blancs assaisonné avec une sauce approppriée… hmmm, délicieux.

Zack Fair : Même comme ça il serait immangeable.

Angeal : Putain Séph ! Tu sais que je suis au régime, arrête de me faire envie !

Genesis : C'est vrai que t'as pris du bide Angeal. Avec qui t'as fauté pour avoir un ventre pareil ?

Angeal : No Comment.

Zack Fair : Tu crois qu'il a tes habitudes ou quoi ? En fait, avec cet air efféminé je me demande ce qui se cache en dessous de ton manteau.

Genesis : Fair ! Je t'attends pied ferme à la salle de simulation et au meilleur de ta forme petit malin !

Genesis s'est déconnecté du forum.

Zack Fair : C'est qu'il était sérieux en plus ? C'est bien ma veine…

Zack Fair s'est déconnecté du forum.

Séphiroth : Tu ne vas pas intervenir ?

Angeal : Je devrais tu crois ?

Séphiroth : Je ne sais pas. Tu connais le tempérament de Genesis, ça risque de sentir le roussi pour ton chiot.

Angeal : Merde, c'est vrai. Pas envie de récupérer un Hot-dog carbonisé. Le môme est déjà assez ingérable comme ça. Au fait Séph, tu sais qui a cafté ?

Séphiroth : J'ai ma petite idée… ne t'étonne pas de trouver le coupable à fuir un katana long de 3 mètres.

Angeal : Je le plains d'avance.

Angeal s'est déconnecté du forum.

Séphiroth : Bien… Nous voilà donc seuls. Il n'y a plus que nous trois ici. Toi, moi et ma fidèle Masamune. Je te laisse 2 minutes d'avance, à compter d'ici je te conseille de réserver une place à l'infirmerie.

Inconnu s'est déconnecté du forum.

Séphiroth : Et que la chasse commence.

Séphiroth s'est déconnecté du forum.

(eh oui, il n'a pas dit qu'il n'allait pas le poursuivre tout de suite x)

* * *

Je sais, vous allez me dire ''trop court!''. J'essayerais d'en un autre un peu plus long quand ma muse aura envie de faire tourner certains en bourrique xD

Please laisse-moi un p'tit mot ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
